Naruto: Shingetsu
Naruto: Shingetsu is a Naruto-Fanon Project that takes place in the Naruto World a hundred years following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and approximately eighty years after the battle between and . The project is a continuation of the Boruto series, however, because we can not predict the nature of how Boruto will end, the project is considered an Alternative Universe that deviates from the canon source following the conclusion of Boruto and Kawaki’s battle. Plot Naruto: Shingetsu’s plot is not centered around any specific villages, nor characters. Though there is a main plot that is consistent across various storylines, the idea of Shingetsu is to create a setting in which users can interact and generate their own story without having to worry about inconsistencies, character brokenness, and a variety of other things that tend to ruin roleplaying experiences for some. Thus, it is the author’s responsibility to generate their own stories, and to have your characters change and influence the very world around you. Setting Shortly after Boruto defeated Kawaki, he was quick in his response and ultimately saved Naruto from his injuries, and with Naruto still alive, the Shinobi Union quickly eliminated Kara, a major threat to their operations. This triumph temporarily cemented shinobi as more reliable than the technology that had been created, inciting moral in the people, and ultimately preventing the end of shinobi. Regardless, those who still treasured technology continued innovating, hellbent on proving their superiority over shinobi, and the samurai, who seemed to have gained slight traction due to their role in the Shinobi Union, begun openly advertising their own work. As the three factions fought for a monopoly over missions and jobs, they distracted one another, preventing them from seeing the spawn of various Yokai and entities in their lands until it was to late. An army of demons, led by a leader of some sort, challenged the world, seeking to conquer the human realm for their own. The Shinobi Union rose up to stop this, and successfully did so, however not without major casualties to the world. A great deal of innocent people were killed, land was destroyed and forever changed, the shinobi that fought were either killed in battle, or killed from the flux of natural energy and corruptive chakra that had tainted their chakra pathway systems, leading to generations of chakra mutants affected by their parent’s battle. In this war, Sasuke and Naruto sacrificed themselves to protect the shinobi realms, effectively pushing back the Yokai and stopping the first wave. While the other Five Kage survived, they found their bodies damaged, and eventually, they perished as well. With a power gap left, the Shinobi Union collapsed, once again splitting up the villages and offering opportunity to the Samurai and tech-orientated warriors to claim jobs. Seventy years has past since that battle, and over the course of those seven decades, the Yokai have returned in larger numbers, and somehow stronger. In areas where the Juubi directly interacted with the world, the demons are titanic and powerful, yet, due to the God Tree’s roots being planted in the entire world, every place contains Yokai of some sort now, and sometimes, even entire climates have been changed. Shinobi Faction The status of the villages are entirely decided by the users involved, and thus will be updated when information about those arise. Konohagakure *'Hokage': Iwagakure *'Tsuchikage': Kumogakure *'Raikage': Sunagakure *'Kazekage': Hikaru Okayama (Sixth) Kirigakure *'Mizukage': Wakasa Mizushima Seven Ninja Swordsmen Swords (Shin) *' ': Ryōhei Mizushima The Samurai Faction Land of Iron Antagonist Organization The antagonist organization for this setting is Kumoyami, led by Kochi Uzumaki. Kumoyami's goal is to use their Yokai army to restore the balance between good and evil to an utterly peaceful, dull, stable world. Jinchūriki * : * : * : * : * : Shoshiki * : User:NejiHyuga2 * : * : User:Princeharris1993 * : Independent Individuals *Seikaku Sōryū *Zencho Trivia ....